Chains
by Ethereal Flower
Summary: ON HIATUS! After losing a bet Tala and Kai must stay chained to each other during a week. Only one problem: they can't stand each other.TalaKai.It's my first fanfic please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Chains 

Humor/romance TalaKai

Sum: after losing a bet, Tala and Kai are chained top each other during one week. What will happen? What kind of chaos will take place?

I don't own Beyblade

Prologue

( after first season )

Tala, Kai, Bryan, Ian, and Spencer were living together in Japan after Voltaire and Boris had been arrested.

In the beginning everything was in peace but after a week living together Tala and Kai would constantly be found screaming at each other.

Kai said Tala was a pig and Tala said that it wasn't his fault if Kai was such a neat freak. Tala called Kai a shrimp (Tala is about one and a half head taller than Kai), Kai said Tala was abnormal for growing up so much in such a short time. Even their teams entered in the fight.

Tala would say his team could any day beat the shit out of the Blade Breakers in a Beystadium with ONE hand in the back.

Kai replied that the Blade Breakers could do the same to the Demolition Boys with BOTH hands in the back.

It was amusing for both teams how both captains failed to notice the impossibility of that.

Then one night, after both Tala and Kai had gone to sleep, Bryan, Spencer and Ian met Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny and they came up with a plan to get both of them to stop fighting.

Next morning:

After avoiding the start of WWIII in the breakfast the D-Boys and the BB called Tala and Kai to play a game.

The game was Dodge Ball (have you watched the film? Oh I don't own that too.): four on each side (Kenny would judge), four balls and, to make things a bit more interesting, a little bet: the team who won the match would come up with a dare for the other team to do during one week.

To decide the teams they played "coincidence" (it's like jan ken po – paper, rock, scissors – only you use or a closed fist – zero – or one finger – one – in the case when four put zero and the other four put one – of course they combined this before – it would be finished – it's pretty popular here in Brasil). The teams were:

Blue team (hehehe they even have a name XD… ok sorry about that --' sometimes my other personality takes over --''): Spencer, Bryan, Ray and Max.

Red team: Kai, Tala, Ian and Tyson.

"Don't make us lose Hiwatari." Tala.

"Just stay out of my way Ivanov." Kai.

Everybody grew a little tense after that, but… the game started.

After 5 minutes in the game (throw-dodge, dodge-throw) Spencer made a discreet sign to Ian and Tyson. Then the two of them "accidentally" pushed the other two to the floor (Tala on top of Kai).

"What the …" BLAM!(sound effects hehehe … ahem on with the story) two balls on Kai and Tala.

One minute later Ian and Tyson were out too.

"Blue team win." Kenny announced (imagine him doing that in Mortal Kombat- the super Nintendo version, don't own those – narrator voice huhuhu …--' no coments) "Red team will hear the dare in fifteen minutes."

15 minutes later Spencer turned to them and said :

" Ok we decided that during this week Tyson won't have any candies, Ian can't play videogames and Tala and Kai will stay chained to each other 24 hours a day."

"WHAT?"

"But don't worry toilet time we can release you" said Bryan smiling.

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE CHAINED TO HIM!" said Tala and Kai pointing at each other.

"You accepted the rules…" Kenny.

"But- but…" Tala and Kai.

"You played and you lost…" offered Bryan.

" But this dare is …" Tala and Kai.

"We accept!" Tyson and Ian said.

"you were supposed to be on our side!" Tala.

"But it's no fair" Kai " their dare is too easy… and Ian doesn't even play videogames…"

Spencer decided it was time to use reverse psychological.

"What are you? Chicken?"

Tala and Kai looked at each other.

"Well… I don't know about Mr. Shrimp here but I am no chicken." Tala.

"I don't know about Mr. Super Pig here but I am surely no chicken." Kai.

"What you coward! Come here and say that to my face!" Tala.

"I'm saying that in your face you stupid fool!" Kai.

" MISTERS!" Spencer said and both looked at him a little startled by the sudden scream " ok now that I have your attention I'd like to put these on you."

And then he chained Kai's left hand and foot to Tala's right ones. After that they tried walk away, tried key word, and they have gotten had they not turned to different directions.

"It's all your fault!" Tala vociferated.

"Me! It was YOU who fell on top of ME!" Kai answered.

And while the two kept bickering like a married couple, Bryan quietly asked to Spencer:

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I hope so."

And the two looked at Tala and Kai who tried to walk again in different directions resulting in them falling to the ground and restart bickering.

"Man, this is going to be a reeeeeeeaaaallyyyyy loooooooooong weeeeeeeeek." said Ian.


	2. Chapter 2

Chains 

Warnings: yaoi and remember I am a brasilian girl who speaks portuguese ok?

There will be some SpencerBryan from now on. Watch out: there will have some swearing in this chapter.

thanks all who reviewed

Disclaimer: Beyblade is not mine (sighs)

Day one

First day morning.

In the kitchen were a happy Ian having breakfast with the happy couple as known as Spencer and Bryan. They were all peacefully eating and enjoying some cute little animals around the house (oh look isn't that a pink rabbit, and look at the light green birdie he is flying and … EW… he got shot… ahem on with the story).

Peace settled her kingdom in that house. Until…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG!"

The charm was broken.

In the extra bedroom now known as Tala and Kai's room…

Tala opened his eyes 'what a strange dream' he thought. He was sleeping on the left side of the bed and tried , please notice he TRIED, to leave the bed, but then something pulled him down and he saw that Kai was looking at him after trying to do the same.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG!"

Yeah now the two of them are awake.

"OMG I was hoping this was only a strange dream!" Tala.

"Damn it I was hoping this was only a NIGHTMARE!" Kai.

While they were busy throwing death glares at each other, the door opened and the other three came in the room.

"GOOD morning guys!" said Ian cheerfully.

"WHAT!" Kai and Tala snapped at Ian while doing the 'I'm having a bad day, talk to me and I'll kick your ass so hard that your stomach will leave your body through your mouth' look.

"…err…uh…. Aren't you guys leaving the bed? I mean it's a beautiful day and…" Bryan said from his safe spot behind Spencer.

"…OK…" Tala.

"Yeah we get it." Kai.

Then they again TRIED to leave the bed. The only reason that made that impossible was the fact that they repeated the same mistake five minutes apart. So yes they are still in the bed.

"What are you an idiot!" Tala.

"No but you are a stupid moron how come you just made the same mistake from five minutes ago!" Kai.

"Say that again and your nose will MEET my fist."

"Do you think I'm afraid of you, you stu-"

"GUYS!" Spencer.

"WHAT?" both now were doing their 'Do you have a death wish?' glare.

"…err…why don't you just get out of the bed, have breakfast and forget about this?" Spencer (isn't him brave?)

"…(sigh) ok…" both.

And they (-starts singing One More Time from Daft Punk until realizes what she is doing- err… sorry I dreamed I was smoking pot yesterday…) once again tried to get out of the bed and again fell back on it.

"YOU IDIOT! You must come to the left!" Tala.

"Why don't YOU come to the right?" Kai.

"Because it's your side!"

"SO I tell you the same!"

"You can't do that!"

"And why not?"

"'cause I am a captain!" (?)

"So am I!"

"I'm a better one!"

"No you are not!"

"Yes I am!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

And while the two of them regressed to a five years old level (no offense for the five year old people), Bryan and Spencer got fed up and each one of them grabbed the free arm of the bickering duo and dragged them out of the bed.

"Ok, now that the two of you are out of the bed, let's go to the kitchen. We have to tal-" Spencer started.

"See what you did! They treated me like a crippled guy!" Kai.

"You sure you don't mean crippled girl!" Tala.

"WHO are you calling girl sissy boy?" Kai.

"YOU of course do you see any other girl besides you here?"

"…err…guys…" tried Ian.

"SHUT UP" both.

They started walking.

"Hey! You can´t scream with Ian he is MY team mate!" Tala.

"You screamed with him too." Kai.

"But I can!"

"No you can't"

"Err… guys" Ian.

They are walking faster.

"I'm his captain!"

"That doesn't mean you can scream with him!"

"GUYS!" Ian.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" both.

Ian pointed the the front.

"The" PAM "wall…"

Here we are again! It's 1 pm, let's go to the room, ok? Oh here we are and who are those sitting in the lounge? Oh yes Kai and the D-boys. And who are those with them? Oh yes the BB. And what are they doing? Oh they are-

"Waiting you shut the hell up you stupid narrator!" Tala, who had a nice purple spot on his forehead.

Hey that wasn't nice ya know?

"So go tell that to someone who cares!" Kai, who had one too (Hey I want one too!… Sorry is only my dual personality disorder again --")

ANYWAY! Back on with the story. The others were trying to convince Kai and Tala that the dare wasn't a reason for them to skip their obligations.

"…and we never said you could do that." Reasoned Bryan.

"But you are asking ME to go out with THIS by my side. I do have a reputation ya know?" Kai.

"What do you mean by THIS?" Tala.

"Exactly what you thought!" Kai.

"oh come on stop you two." Tyson.

"SHUT UP TYSON!" both.

"Hey you can't scream with Tyson!" Kai.

"OH KAI! I didn't know you cared so much for me! I nev-"

"Shut up Tyson!" Kai.

"Hey you screamed with him!" Tala.

A vein popped on Spencer's forehead.

"But I can!"

"Why?"

"'cause I am his captain!"

Another vein.

"You said that didn't mean I could scream with Ian!"

"Do as I say, not as I do!"

And another.

"You are imp-" Tala.

"ENOUGH!" exploded Spencer "the both of you are going to the grocery to buy some milk, eggs, soap, toothpaste and cookies now!"

"AND WHY WOULD WE DO THAT?" both.

"WHY? OH I'LL TELL YOU WHY!" he took a deep breath "BECAUSE I am fed up with your fights! BECAUSE I WANT you two to go! AND BECAUSE if you don't go your pretty noses will meet my fists! GOT IT?"

"…Y-yes…" Tala said weakly.

"…W-we are leaving now…" Kai weakly too.

And then both left the place the more fast and silently they could.

"Wow. Spencer can be really scaring sometimes." Max.

"You should have seen when Tala forgot a red shirt in the washing machine and Spencer washed his white clothes after him." Ian.

"Yes Tala had nightmares for weeks." Bryan.

"And he always mumbled something about 'paper' and 'castration'… what did you tell him Spencer?" Ian.

"I…think I don't want to know…"Ray.

As Tala and Kai walked down the street they felt like everybody in the place were looking at them, that's because everybody were looking at them.

"Mommy why are them like that?"

"Don't point to the weird teens, honey it's not nice."

"Are you afraid of losing each other?"

"Hey cutie let go of you redhaired boyfriend and come to play some S&M with me."

"Mom is his hair burning?"

"Hey look! Weirdos!"

Random old lady with a hand over her grandchild eyes "Don't look to those teens that are going to hell, honey this is not for your age."

"And here you can see some weirdo sadomasochist teens." Random tour guide guy.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOh." Random tourists with cameras.

As you can see it wasn't easy, but they made it to the grocery.

When they arrived there they noticed one strange thing: they were the only guys in there. They decided to go there because the only other place they could go was one and a half hours walking from there.

When they finished picking their things they went to to pay but then discovered one nice rule: WOMEN FIRST, GENTLEMEN WAIT.

That meant they would have to wait for aaaaaaaaaaaaaall women in the place to pay SO they could do it too. But Tala got fed up of waiting and fell into his favorite hobby: piss Kai off.

"hey Kai you can go now all you have to do is to go to the line."

"Tala don't you know how to read : women go first."

"exactly what I mean."

"fuck you Tala."

"Why don't you go first you MOTHERFUCKER!"

"…mother…" random toddler in the place.

"OMG! MY BABY'S FIRST WORD!"

All the woman in the place went to congratulate the mother and coo the baby.

"…and he must be very intelligent…"

"…my son's first word was 'mom'…"

"…he said 'mother' as a first word…"

"…fucker…" Everybody froze.

"…motherfucker…" everybody looked to the baby wide eyed.

"motherfucker, motherfucker, motherfucker, motherfucker!" squealed the baby happily.

The mother fainted.

Everybody else proceeded to death glare at Kai and Tala, who silently lowered their heads put the things down and left the place as fast as they could.

After that fiasco Kai and Tala decided it was better to walk during one and a half hour than to face the anger all those women in the grocery. So now they went to the big Wall Market there was in there ( don't own). And when I say BIG, I mean HUGE.

After one hour walking they had half the items they needed when…

Random Brat number #1.

"Hey why are you wearing those?"

Tala and Kai decided the best thing they could do was to ignore the kid until he went away. Besides they were tired, sweaty and hungry their reaction couldn't be good, right?

"…"

"The fat man over there said you two are gay, is that true?"

"…"

"But that's wrong. Mommy said that a boy is supposed to date a girl…"

"…"

"…and that if you date a boy you go to hell and the devil will…"

"…"

"… make bad things to you like burn your flesh until it melts, then throw you inside o pool of alcohol and the make you roll on salt."

"! (look at each other and shrug) …"

"…"

"…"

"Once I dragged my own nail out and-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" both.

"MAN I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY HATE ANNOYING LITTLE KIDS LIKE YOU!" Tala.

"YOU ARE ALL SO ANNOYING POSING LIKE LITTLE KNOW-IT-ALLS BRATS WHO KNOWS A LOT OF THINGS ABOUT EVERYTHING!" Kai.

"WHY DON'T YOU GO TO JUMP HEAD FIRST FROM A 100 FLOORS BUILDING HEAD FIRST TO KILL YOURSELF AND FREE THE WORLD FROM YOUR INSUPPORTABLE ANNOYINGNESS!"

The little kids eyes welled up with tears and he ran to his mother, who was … three feet behind them.

After hearing a 40 MINUTES lecture about 'wrong things' and 'why you shouldn't scream with little kids' and walking for more an hour they had everything they needed BUT soap.

"Where the hell did they put the soap?" a really angry, tired and hungry Tala asked.

"If I knew we wouldn't be looking for it right now you idiot!" an equally angry, tired and hungry Kai answered.

"Why you…"

Random brat number #2

"hey look handcuffed weirdos."

Random Brat Number #3

"Hey mister is your head on fire?"

"…"

"Those antennas shouldn't be up" #2

"Your hair style is really weird." #3

"Are you an alien?" #2

"Are you from Mars? #3

"Are you deaf? #2

"OK NOW-"

"Calm down Tala, they are only kids…" said Kai, who was too busy trying to stifle his laugh.

"Hey mister…" #3

"yes?" Kai.

"Did you know you look like a girl?" #3

"THAT'S IT PREPARE TO DIE!" Kai.

"… Kai look…"

"…what…"

Tala was pointing to an IMMENSE pile of soaps (hallelujah… Hallelujah…-hihihi cool sound effects… --" on with the story).

Cautiously Tala and Kai got close… step by step… slowly…then Tala stopped in front it and stretched his hand, but before he could pick one

Brats #2 and #3 kicked the pile making all those soaps go to the floor.

Angry manager appears.

"WHO DID THAT!"

"THEY DID!" #2 and #3 pointed at Tala and Kai.

"Kai…"

"…What…"

"RUN!"

After running during one and a half hour and hiding inside a garbage can they finally managed to misguide the guards who were after them.

"What now?" Kai.

"Well, there is still one place where we can go…"

"… you don't mean…"

"Yes."

"…but only S&M lovers go there…"

"Believe me it's better go there then face Spencer's fists."

"really?"

"Yeah I saw him punch an iron bar once, and he bend it."

"wow…"

"We used to say that ! messed with him once and that was how ? was born."

"So we don't have other choice but to go in there right?"

"yes."

"But how come that in such a big city there are only three places we can go and one of them is frequented by S&M lovers?"

"The author is a sadist who likes to make us suffer and is angry at us 'cause we screamed with her earlier."

"Makes sense…"

After been harassed by S&M guys for over an hour, walking back home for two hours and facing rain without an umbrella, our heroes made it to the house at 1 am.

"oh there you are" said a worried looking Spencer as they put the bags in the kitchen "I want to apologise with you both." Continued him scratching the back of his head.

"What for?" Kai asked.

"Well… you see… after you two left, we noticed it wasn't Tala's turn to go the grocery but Ian's and he went, but when we looked for you we didn't found you two and…

"Wait… are you telling us that we didn't had to go to the grocery…" Tala.

"…and that we just went there because you made a stupid mistake?" Kai finished.

"…um…yes."

He looked at their faces and saw their expressions change from surprise, to anger, then to furious, then to 'I will kill you, you son of a bitch', and finally to 'I don't believe this and I wanna cry right now'. Then they just turned and went to their bedroom upstairs leaving a confused Spencer behind.

"What happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys,

I need to say that I am really sorry for the long time to update. I am really sorry and I will try not to repeat this ok?

Warnings: TalaKai, SpencerBryan and I don't speak English. Yeah that's all.

Disclaimer: no, Beyblade isn't mine, not yet at least.

Day 2

Oh look at the sky!

What a peaceful morning.

Breath the air. Hear the nice sounds Mother Nature is doing.

-birds chirping-

Oh the Peac-

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE DOING!"

Finally something to do! Let's look at other people life 'cause we have none!

In the house of our favorite (and only) chained beybladers, the morning isn't so peaceful.

As if it would be with me as the author… but anyway let's see what it's going on there.

Oh they are in the kitch-

"I AM STILL WAITING FOR AN ANSWER!" yelled a really pissed off Spencer.

(Man I really hate when people interrupt what I was saying but on with the story anyway. '--)

"… um … breakfast?" asked Kai in a small voice.

"Pancakes!" exclaimed Tala as if that was a guessing game.

"No actually I was referring to the fact that the both of you NEARLY DESTROYED THE KITCHEN!" screamed a (really) pissed off Spencer as he pointed to the two ice cream, flour, eggs, strawberry jam covered teens and then to the kitchen which looked like a hurricane had passed and then someone (NOT ME! I do have common sense in spite of popular belief.) threw an H-bomb in it.

Tala and Kai did the only thing they could to face a REALLY FURIOUS Spencer.

"He started" both yelled pointing at each other.

Since the following scene will have an incredible level of violence, let's try not to get mentally scarred in here and do something more useful like discovering what happened.

So now that I got your attention I will invoke my incredible powers and do the thing only I can do:

Earlier that morning (as known as FLASHBACK)

Kai woke up early. He had to do breakfast. That was his mission. And nothing would stop him from doing it. Nothing but…

Tala-still-asleep-like-a-damn-stone-and-snoring-like-an-old-chainsaw-Ivanov.

Now he was the only thing between Kai saying 'mission accepted' and 'mission complete'. (Heero: hey that's plagiarism! Author: first don't own him, second: live with it)

And Kai would accept no failure in this mission. Why? Simple: because HE WAS Kai Hiwatari.

And there would be a cold night in hell before he let Tala-just-an-annoying-redhead-with-a-strange-hair-stile-Ivanov win him.

Now, how can one exceed that new obstacle?

Kai looked around the room and BINGO that's how.

A few minutes later we see both of our heroes going down the stairs.

The shorter one had a nice smile in his face.

The taller one had an ugly frown on his face. Who wouldn't after be awakened in such a hard way, while he was having such a good dream (control your perv imagination! He was dreaming he was eating chocolate…'-- putz).

Anyway, now the two were in the kitchen.

"ok now Breakfast!" sang Kai happily. Now nothing would stop him from accomplishing his mission.

"Can you stop smiling? It's creeping me." said Tala still frowning.

"No I can't" said Kai with his 1 million volts smile "what would you like to have for breakfast, Tala?"

"How long are you going to stay in this awful happy mode?" said our dear Tala-so-not-a-morning-person-Ivanov.

"Who knows?" said Kai still smiling. "What do you want, I am making pancakes."

"…I don't want pancakes… you would probably poison it…"

"oh come on you are still angry about that?" asked Kai looking at him.

"AND WHO WOULDN'T BE?" said –ahem- yelled Tala.

In case you are wondering, let's do a small and clearing up …

FLASHBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

Tala was peacefully sleeping.

Tala was peacefully dreaming.

He was opening his mouth to welcome the large (DO control your perv imagination!… man, people these days…) CHOCOLATE piece.

Then he felt something tickling his ears.

When he was starting to wonder what the hell was that the feeling disappeared.

Then he was about to relax again, but then he felt something worse.

Wet.

Inside his ear!

He opened his eyes.

And saw a grinning Kai.

Kai had that 'I can't believeyou just fell for the ,older than my grandfather,Wet Willy trick'

END OF SMALL CLEARING UP FLASHBAAAAAAAAAACK! (man saying all of that in just one breath is hard…)

As our dear Tala said, who wouldn't be?

"oh come on Tala get over it" said Kai still smiling "anyway what do you want for breakfast?"

"…ice cream." Said a pouting Tala.

O.o "But you can't have ice cream for breakfast! You will have stomachache later!" tried reasoning Kai.

"But I wanna ice cream!" said Tala in a tone of voice that clearly said 'give me what I wanna or I'll give a tantrum right here right now!'

-.-' "…ok, ok then take your ice cream, but don't say I didn't tell ya, later ok?" said Kai.

"Yeah, yeah whatever now let me get it." Said Tala taking the ice cream bowl out of the fridge.

"err… Tala why don't you wait till I finish doing breakfast, so you can get it out of the fridge?" asked Kai.

"No, I don't like frozen ice cream…"

O.o "Tala… it's ICE cream, it's SUPPOSED to be FROZEN." Said Kai.

"So?" said Tala.

"…you… nevermind." Said Kai with a look in his face that clearly said 'Why me?'

And then Kai got all ingredients he would need.

All of them, but…

The evil flour pack.

The reason for that: it was on the TOP SHELF!

And he not even standing in the tip of his toes could reach for it.

The only solution would be get on a chair, well either that or…

"What is the problem, LITTLE Kai? Said Tala with a Christmas-arrived-earlier-this-year-smirk. Yeah looks like he has gotten his revenge.

Kai said nothing, just huffed in annoyance.

"Oh come on, open up to me my dear aquarium life saver."

"Tala, can you PLEASE get me the flour pack?" asked Kai between his teeth.

Tala laughed and reached EASILY for the flour pack.

"here you go my little baseboard painter."

But between taking the flour pack and giving it to Kai, a little (Author: no offence Kai. Kai: hn.) accident happened.

Tala accidentally dropped the pack on Kai's head.

The pack ripped itself in two.

"err…Kai I am really sorry" said Tala while trying to contain his laughter.

Kai's only answer was silence.

"err… Kai look I am really sorry and…" said Tala starting to fidget at Kai's silence.

Kai just lowered his face in a way that his bangs covered his eyes.

"err… um… Kai… you are scaring me…" said Tala who now was trying to get the farthest away he could.

His only answer was an egg.

An egg that hit him in the head and a smirking Kai.

This, my friend is how a Food Fight is born.

And I must say it lasted for a while until...

(Devil: man, it's getting cold in here...)

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

Tala froze in his tracks.

Kai thought ' damnit. Mission failed'

Now back in present.

Here we find our heroes in the room after having cleaned the kitchen. They were waiting for their punishment.

Then their executioner… err I mean Spencer came in the room.

"you two will baby sit my friend brothers today." Said Spencer finally.

"WHAT?" exclaimed both teens.

"Well, Bryan should do that, but we decided we want to leave today and Ian is going to the Arcad- I mean the Blade Breakers house, so that only leaves the two of you.

"And just why would we do that?" said a defying Kai.

"Because I said so." Replied a also defying Spencer in a tone of voice that clearly stated 'and don't you DARE to say anything about it.'

"well we won-" well Kai was about to say something, but Tala put a hand on his mouth.

"YES WE WILL DO IT" screamed a frightened Tala.

"hn. Good" said Spencer and then he left with Bryan, leaving the two teens alone since Ian was already out of the house.

Sudnelly Tala yelped.

"EEEEEEEEWWWWWW! You just licked my hand!" screamed him looking disgusted at Kai.

"WHAT'S THE PROBLEM WITH YOU!" screamed Kai "have you just accepted looking after children!"

"I was saving your ass!" said Tala.

"What the-" said Kai.

"Don't you know that once a bear crossed Spencer's way."

"…So?"

"The bear got so scared that he ran away to the North Pole, and the trauma was so great that all of his fur got white."

"Wait but that isn't…"

"yeah my friend, that's how the white bear was born." Said Tala nodding to himself.

"That's bullshit." Said Kai. Tala's only answer was starting to tremble.

"what now?" asked Kai.

FLASHBAAAAAAAACK!

Little cute four-year-old Tala was in the farm.

He was walking around the place when…

Bull: "Mooooooo"

END FLASHBACK.

"Sorry about that one… I guess…." Said a grimacing Kai.

"I still remember the smell…" said Tala rocking back and forth with a haunted look in his face.

Then the bell ringed.

Let the games begins (muhahahahahahahahaha-coughcough-hahaha...)

TO BE CONTINUED

Hey guys sorry for the long time without updating.

But I intend to post next chapter soon, ok?

And my thanks to:

**MikaMiko:** thanks for the review

**Dark Kaiser:** thanks for the review, and I'm thinking about doing a scene like that, just don't know when...

**hoshicat: **in the end even I got sorry for them (hahahahaha). anyway thanks for the review.

**SilverKaya: **here you go, ope you like this chapter too.

**loner7803: **Yeah I think that too. Thanks for the review.

**naenna: **thank you. here another chapter.

**Mizuki hikari: **Thanks a lot. hope you like this chapter too.

**Crazy and happy about it/55: **I am really sorry for the long time it took me to update. Thanks for the tip and for the review.

**vampireprincessmiyu: **sorry for the long time without updating. Hope you like this chapter.

Please read this

Well, I want to say that I am really ashamed for not having updated before, but I was experimenting that nice sensation: Writer's block.

But, before I go i would like to say two things:

1) I am very happy with so many people reading this story.

2) I am now at University, so until October 2 I'll have a lot of free time, and will try to update my stories ok?

PS: If any of you have any idea for babysitting tell me, I have some but better have more than necessary than less than necessary, as we say here.

kisse, love you all


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again guys! Let's cut the crap and go to the chapter.

Warnings: yaoi SpencerBryan and TalaKai, abnormal situations, impossible situations, awkwardness, and a Brazilian author.

Disclaimer: yeah Beyblade is not mine, SO STOP MAKING ME SUFFER!

Day 2/ Part 2

Ding-dong (man I really love these cool sound effects)

"Go get it Kai." Said Tala looking at the door.

Ding-dong

"Why don't YOU go and get it?" answered Kai who was doing the same.

Ding-dong

They both sighed.

Ding-dong

"Ok, together then?" asked Tala.

Ding-dong

"As if there was another way,…" said Kai looking like someone who was about to die.

Ding-dong

Tala and Kai started walking towards the door as if they had all world weight on their backs.

Ding-dong

They were near the door.

Ding-do-BUM (explosion sound effect, just in case only I and the other sugar high people in the place are able to get that one.)

From behind the door:

"Damn it Red, how many times must I tell you not to blow things up!" whispered a woman's voice.

"But sis can't you see the poetry behind that explosion" here the kid's voice assumed a philosophical tone "there is life in everything, flowers, stones, stolen cell phones… but THAT DOESN'T MEAN I CANT BURN EVERYTHING MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

On the other side of the door our two teens trembled visibly at the demoniacal tone the child's voice assumed.

"Wow… that was … random…" said the woman voice now identified as 'sis' "But and you Blue! How many times must I tell you can't ring the bell more than once per minute?"

"But sis I like pushing buttons!"

"Whatever…" said 'sis'.

Back inside…

"They don't know we are here yet. We can pretend there is no one home." Whispered Kai.

"No we must get the door!" said Tala "anything is better than Spencer's fists."

"No, not the door" said Kai trying to go away.

"Yes the door." Said Tala trying to get the door.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"YES!"

But as they tried to get away from each other, Kai stepped on the rug and slipped.

He would have fallen face first on the floor, but he turned in the air so he could fall on his back.

Unfortunately (yeah, sure…), that brought Tala down, and yes, he fell on top of Kai.

Even more unfortunately (would anyone believe if I said I am sorry for that… no… thought so…)the two were very surprised. But they got even more surprised with what they felt later.

Lips.

Oh yes guys. They 'kissed'.

And in that very moment the door opens. (hehehehe, don't you think these people have a very good timing?)

"…oh look the door was open and…O.O" 'sis'.

Red O.O

Blue O.O

Tala O.O

Kai O.O

Now, please tell me what would you think if you opened a door and saw two guys on the floor, one on top of the other, what would you think? Yes. This is exactly what they thought.

"Are we interrupting something?" asked a tall girl with brown hair and green eyes, the 'sis'.

Tala and Kai suddenly noticed they were no longer alone. So what would anyone in his or her position do? They got up quickly while blushing a really strong red shade and surprisingly enough without falling again. Kai was the first to talk again.

"hahahaha of course not, don't be silly" said him with a really really really forced smile and scratching the back of his head. "You haven't interrupted absolutely ANYTHING, ne Tala? Added him elbowing Tala on the ribs.

"OUCH… yeah you interrupted nothing…" said Tala massaging his sore ribs.

"Sure, whatever… anyway this is Blue" she said pointing to a kid with brown hair blue eyes and dressed in red "and this is Red" she pointed to a kid with brown hair and red eyes dressed in blue "they are twins and seven years old, and…"

"Nice to meet you all, and now you can go!" Said Tala.

"Yeah just leave the boys here and go to do whatever you want." Said Kai pushing her towards the door.

"…but…" she said.

"Don't worry about anything. Me and Kai can take care of them." said Tala also pushing her towards the door too.

"…but…"

"Just have fun and leave them with us." Said Kai.

"But you don't know…"

"Don't worry we know." said Tala as they pushed her outside the door and closed the door on her face.

She then shrugged and started to walk away.

"Well…if they already know then there is nothing I need to worry about. But I still think I should give them this…"

Inside the house…

Tala and Kai turned to look at the kids.

The kids looked at him.

"…so…" said Tala "…what do you guys want to do?"

"…Can we play Mr.?" Asked Blue cutely.

"Oh I am Tala and this is Kai, and yes you can." It's only me or do you too think he will regret these words?

"Thank you sir." Answered Red who had the most huggable appearance.

"Hey you can call us by our names." Said Tala. "Make yourselves at home."

"Ok, Let's go Red." Said Blue pulling his twin by the hand. Sooooooooo cute!

"See Kai?" said Tala "This wasn't so hard."

"I don't know Tala… I have this bad feeling…"

"Oh come on Kai! We are leading with children, not the demon incarnated." Said Tala reassuringly.

"But Tala," said Kai "they start like that, acting cute, huggable and fluffy, and when you are not looking" Kai started trembling "they attack you behind your back and …"

"…Kai…"

"…they take over your house and when you least expect…"

"…Kai!"

"…THEY WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" screamed a panicking Kai "UUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH THE HORROR! THE FEAR! THE PAIN! THE HUMILIA-" slap.

"KAI!" yelled Tala as he slapped the other. "Get a grip! Man it's only children."

"…"

"Are you ok now?"

"Yes… sorry Tala… I don't know what was the problem, only THAT IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"MY FAULT!" yelled Tala "YOU ARE THE ONE WHO PANICK AT THE SIGHT OF YOUNG CHILDREN AND I AM THE ONE TO BLAME!"

"IF YOU HADN'T ACCEPTED THAT WE WOULDN'T HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS!"

"I DID THAT TO SAVE YOUR SORRY ASS!"

"LIAR YOU ONLY WANTED TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME AND KISS ME WHILE I WASN'T LOOKING AND - and…" Kai stopped ranting and started to blush and look away.

"err… sorry about that and-" Tala also blushing was about to say something when…

KABUM – MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

TO BE CONTINUED

Well, I know this chapter wasn't funny, but I needed of it to begin the TalaKainess of the fic. Besides, this fic isn't only humor type, is romance type too, so I really felt this need of putting a little romance in it (even thought there is nothing I would call romance in this chapter…-.-').

But, anyway, please leave me a review and wait for next chapter, it will be (I hope) better. But before I go:

**kaitala4eva: **thanks for the idea, for the review and please wait for next chapter.

**SilverKaya: **hihihi don't worry about the lateness, it happens to me a lot too. Thanks for your review and for reading this story, till next chapter... or anyday on msn... anyway see ya.

**Mizuki hikari: **thank you a lot for reading and reviewing this story, hope you like the chapter, even thought it isn't funny, but please wait for next chapter ok?

**kaizgirl1: **hey! don't abuse your hand! if you wanna laugh just laugh and loud and remember no one can repress you... unless you are in a library... or in a funeral... or in the middle of a test... I did that once and everybody in the room started to look at me like I was crazy, WHICH I AM NOT... I think... anyway thanks for reading, for laughing and for reviewing, till next chapter.

**sola-bola: **thank you a lot for the reading and clicking on the button on the left corner of the screen and writing something for me! Thank you very much really!... I think it would be faster if I just said 'thanks for the review' ne?... ahhh whatever... thank you anyway.

**winterblazewolf: **thank you for not only reading, but for leaving a review and making a compliment as well! Thank you a lot really. See you next chapter.

**sad-tears-of-death: **thanks for the review! About the Ray-thing... don't worry! I was planning put him more in the story soon! But what I will do... well... to discover that you will have to read, so keep reading.

**hoshicat: **hehehe sorry Kai but I must say I totally agree with her(smiling darkly) Kai: wait...what do you plan to do with me? Tala: Yeah what will you do with HIM? Me: Don't worry you two will soon discover what i have on store for the BOTH of you. muahahahahaha. And that's all because we can't have your fans unsatisfied ne? Kai and Tala start mumbling something about stupid fans and killing the author while she is not looking at them.

**Yurii Savinov**: thank you for reviewing in this chapter too. Thanks for laughing too, I aim to please. (sorry about that one, I heard this somewhere and wanted to use it). Hope I see ya on next chapter.

Thank you all who reviewed, I swear you all have no idea of how happy all your reviews make me! Thanks again and please keep reading. bye, see ya later.


End file.
